


Scrumptious, indeed

by Il_Genio_del_Male



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Food Porn, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), True Love, Warlock and Adam are dogs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_Genio_del_Male/pseuds/Il_Genio_del_Male
Summary: Aziraphale è un talentuoso pasticciere; cosa vorrà mai da lui quel tizio affascinante dai capelli rossi che da un po' frequenta il suo locale?[Italy!AU][Pâtisserie!AU]





	Scrumptious, indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a Verona, the Crowley to my Aziraphale <3.

Il problema, stabilì corrucciato l’uomo prendendo appunti su una Moleskine blu, era l’insegna. La vetrina esponeva un’ampia selezione di torte sontuosamente decorate che ammiccavano ai passanti, inducendone parecchi in tentazione. In cima all’ingresso, un sobrio cartello color cioccolato riportava, in un minimale font sui toni del crema, il nome del negozio: _Fell & co_. L’interno, ben illuminato al di là del vetro e decisamente affollato, era invitante. L’arredo ricordava quello di certe caffetterie viennesi di inizio ‘900, con un grande lampadario centrale in stile Liberty avvolto da fili di perle di vetro, eleganti tavolini in ferro battuto resi vivaci da addobbi floreali freschi di vivaio, specchi profilati di ottone e poltroncine in velluto. Gli avventori, seduti o in fila davanti al registratore di cassa in attesa di pagare, sembravano a proprio agio e contenti di trovarsi lì, in un ambiente confortevole ed intimo nonostante la sala da tè si trovasse in Via Cernaia, una strada alquanto frequentata. Eppure, rifletteva l’uomo, l’insegna mancava. E quello era indubbiamente un punto a sfavore del locale. Tutt’altra cosa rispetto agli States, dove aveva vissuto a lungo.

Allorché varcò l’ingresso, venne investito da un’orgia di aromi. Il suo olfatto allenato riconobbe il sentore asprigno del cedro candito, la dolcezza della vaniglia e la ricchezza burrosa dei krapfen, rigorosamente fritti in olio di semi bollente. Il trillo sommesso di una campanella affissa alla porta annunciò al personale la sua entrata. L’uomo prese nota mentalmente dei modi cortesi e amichevoli con cui i commessi servivano i clienti, ma non si preoccupò di attirare la loro attenzione. Lui mirava al padrone, di cui aveva sentito dire solo cose lusinghiere. I suoi informatori gli avevano riferito che lo si poteva trovare tutti i giorni della settimana in pasticceria; non era certo uno sfaticato. 

“Buongiorno, sono Aziraphale. Benvenuto nel mio locale. In cosa posso servirla?” 

Un particolare su cui i suoi informatori -tutti, a prescindere dal sesso e dall’età- si erano dilungati anche troppo era la bellezza quasi angelica del fondatore del negozio, Aziraphale Fell. Di origini inglesi, come si evinceva da nome e cognome, possedeva una certa grazia che di solito si attribuisce agli uomini con determinate inclinazioni sessuali e liquidi occhi azzurri color acquamarina che rivelavano antenati di ceppo svedese, come minimo. Non molto alto, il girovita morbido di chi ama assaggiare le proprie creazioni bilanciato da spalle larghe e forti, la pelle su cui sembrava fosse stato colato uno strato uniforme di panna cremosa, riccioli di un biondo platino insolito ma indubbiamente naturale, un naso impertinente ed un grembiule che non riusciva a celare il suo sedere tondo e invitante come una pesca matura, Aziraphale era effettivamente quanto di più vicino esistesse al concetto di bellezza sommessa, rassicurante, capace però di uccidere con uno sguardo. Poteva dimostrare trentacinque anni come dieci di più. Era spiazzante. Ineffabile.  
L’uomo batté velocemente le palpebre, stordito di fronte ad una simile, sfacciata avvenenza. E ce ne voleva per ridurlo senza parole, giacché lui stesso -complici la splendida chioma di un rosso preraffaellita, occhi gialli da gatto e gambe lunghissime- si poteva definire un gran bell’esemplare di maschio. 

“Salve. Mi hanno tanto parlato della sua pasticceria, perciò mi è venuta voglia di farci un salto” rispose, mescolando la menzogna alla verità. “Ammetto di non capirci molto di dolci. Mi aiuterebbe a scegliere quello più adatto a me?” 

“Ma certo” sorrise, rivelando una dentatura abbagliante. “Devo dimostrare di essere all’altezza di una tale pubblicità. Credo di essere abbastanza bravo a indovinare i preferiti dei miei clienti… Prego, mi segua” lo invitò, andando dietro alla vetrina refrigerata con la merce esposta. L’altro obbedì.

“Innanzitutto mi occorre capire che tipo di dolce sta cercando. La piccola pasticceria, ad esempio, può essere servita in tutto l’arco della giornata, dalla colazione a un dopocena” indicò un settore ricolmo di bignè, biscotti e tartine dall’aria golosa, semplici oppure ricoperti di panna e frutta. “I dolci al cucchiaio come le bavaresi, i budini, lecharlotte, i soufflé, gli aspi_c_ e le creme, leggeri e scenografici, sono perfetti per un’occasione importante. Le crespelle e le omelette, con i loro ripieni a sorpresa e spesso servite ben calde, sono indicate per la fine di un pranzo o di una cena ricercati” nel mentre presentava i dolci come fossero preziose creazioni, gioielli edibili che era quasi un dispiacere mangiare tanto erano curati. 

“Quelle torte, invece?” domandò l’uomo puntando il dito senza sfiorare il vetro. Aziraphale gliene fu grato.

“Si dividono in torte semplici, lievitate, alla frutta, crostate, torte di yogurt e cheesecake. Sono tutte adatte ad una prima colazione, una merenda o un tè pomeridiano. Le torte di frutta sono indicate anche per una cena, specie le tarte, le pies, le sfogliate e le meringate. Le torte farcite, generalmente più sostanziose, vanno bene per un’occasione particolare come compleanni e anniversari ma possono completare anche un pasto leggero, soprattutto se rinforzate con mousse o frutta. Strudel e rotoli farciti sono consigliabili per l’ora del tè o a conclusione di una cena informale” spiegò affabile.

“Noto che avete anche i gelati” osservò l’altro.

“Sì, ora che ci apprestiamo ad entrare nella bella stagione li abbiamo rimessi in vendita. Tendiamo a consigliare i gusti più consoni al clima, prediligendo quelli alla frutta e le creme delicate, ma non mancano mai dell’ottima nocciola, cioccolato, zabaione e panna cotta. Siamo pur sempre a Torino” concluse con un gran sorriso. 

“L’assortimento è notevole. È tutto di vostra produzione, mi dicevano”.

“Confermo” ammiccò simpaticamente. “Nel retro c’è il laboratorio, dove ci alterniamo io e due assistenti. Ogni giorno sforniamo brioche e cornetti, pasticcini e i dolci farciti con ingredienti deperibili. Le torte ed i semifreddi” li indicò nei due frigoriferi a vista che erano addossati alla parete opposta della stanza “hanno una conservazione un poco più lunga. Fortunatamente non ci capita spesso di ritrovarci con della merce prossima alla scadenza. In tal caso la scontiamo del 50% e avvisiamo i clienti di consumarla in giornata”.

“E quella invenduta che fine fa? La buttate?” 

“Giammai!” il proprietario si infiammò di puro sdegno. “Collaboriamo con il Banco Alimentare, che gestisce una mensa dei poveri qui in città. Doniamo loro le giacenze, che fortunatamente per i miei affari sono poche, così per implementarle ogni ultimo weekend del mese prepariamo una partita intera di paste e panini dolci che diamo in beneficenza. Non è molto, ma nel mio piccolo contribuisco come posso” si strinse nelle spalle con modestia.

“Lodevole da parte sua. E gli ingredienti sono genuini, sì?” incalzò l’uomo.

“Genuini e biologici. Il burro, il latte, la panna, lo yogurt e le uova sono freschissimi, mi arrivano da una masseria di Stupinigi, a pochi chilometri da qui. La frutta è sempre di stagione e matura al punto giusto, la scelgo personalmente ai mercati generali ogni tre giorni. Per friggere utilizziamo solo l’olio di semi di arachidi, ma in dispensa teniamo anche una bottiglia di olio extravergine d’oliva della Toscana per ogni evenienza” l’orgoglio (giustificato) traspariva da ogni sua parola.

L’uomo però non parve colpito. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e piegò la bocca in una smorfia quasi indispettita. “E sia. Prendo un cabaret di pasticcini, scelga lei la tipologia”.

“Da portar via?” domandò Aziraphale con garbo, benché la reazione fiacca del cliente avesse in parte smorzato il proprio entusiasmo. “Sei vanno bene?”

“Benissimo. Li mangio qui, se c’è un tavolo libero. Prendo anche una tazza di tè” rispose quegli impassibile. 

“Come desidera. Newton, cortesemente, libera un posto per il signore” Aziraphale si rivolse ad uno dei camerieri che stazionava in sala, uno spilungone dal volto piacevole.

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhioni azzurri e arrossì, preda di una visibile emozione. “Certo, capo” disse lasciando trapelare un leggero accento gallese. Era palesemente in adorazione del suo datore di lavoro; e chi non lo era?

Aziraphale sospirò mentre Newton faceva sedere il nuovo cliente. Seguì il suo istinto e compose un vassoio variegato, con un profiterol farcito di gelato all’ananas e panna montata, un torcetto piemontese, una madeleine alle spezie (cardamomo, cannella, noce moscata e chiodi di garofano), un pasticcino malese cosparso di polpa di noce di cocco, un bastoncino ai pinoli e cioccolato e un éclair alla crema pasticcera ricoperto da una ghiaccia al caffè ristretto. Un accostamento insolito di sapori, a tratti esotico. Sperò che al cliente -che come lui presentava connotati marcatamente nordici pur parlando un italiano perfetto, senza accento- piacesse. Chiamò con un gesto una ragazza dai capelli scurii e un incantevole sguardo da cerbiatta.

“Anathema, portali al tavolo 12, grazie” le porse i pasticcini.

“Intendi al Grumpy Cat che pare una rockstar fallita e che ti ha tartassato di domande fino a tre secondi fa?” ribatté la cameriera. “Simpatico come la sabbia nelle mutande. Secondo me gli piaci” sentenziò.

“Mia cara, secondo te io piaccio a qualsiasi essere vivente dotato di gambe e attributi maschili” si schermì lui. 

“Anche quelli con gli attributi femminili non ti disdegnano. Si tengono lontane solo perché hai un’insegna fosforescente con scritto ‘gay’ a caratteri cubitali sulla fronte, ma se potessero…” gli strizzò l’occhio. 

“Te compresa?” ammiccò di rimando, con fare paterno.

“Neanche se volessi. Spezzerei il cuore del mio Newt, e inoltre ti voglio bene come ad uno zio” ridacchiò Anathema, che in effetti avrebbe potuto essergli… non figlia ma nipote, se lui avesse avuto fratelli. “Meglio che mi sbrighi a servire Mick Jagger, lo sento lanciarmi occhiatine velenose sin da qui” afferrò il vassoio e si esibì nel più convincente dei sorrisi prima di avviarsi verso il tavolo 12.

Aziraphale controllò Mick- il fascinoso cliente vestito di pelle nera di tanto in tanto, tra uno scontrino ed un avventore affezionato che ci teneva a salutarlo e a scambiare quattro chiacchiere. Lo vide sbocconcellare il cibo, masticare piano, leccare via gli eccessi di farcia dagli angoli della bocca. Il piatto si svuotò in fretta, ma l’espressione del cliente non cambiò di una virgola. Aziraphale non poté esimersi dal chiedersene il motivo. I suoi prodotti erano buoni, ne era consapevole. A cosa era dovuto quel muso lungo? Forse la miscela di tè non era di suo gradimento? Il locale non era abbastanza raffinato, i pasticcini troppo classici, nutrienti, incuranti della moda del momento? Quando il cliente arrivò in cassa per saldare il conto, Jongin cercò di sondare il terreno.

“Tutto a posto? Si è trovato bene?” gli porse lo scontrino con voce pimpante. 

L’uomo annuì. Insieme ad una banconota da venti euro gli lasciò un bigliettino da visita. _Anthony J. Crowley - freelance_, lesse Aziraphale. Seguivano l’indirizzo email e il numero di cellulare. “Che fortuita coincidenza: anche lei è di origine britannica?” commentò piacevolmente sorpreso. 

Il signor Crowley (finalmente poteva assegnargli un nome) annuì di nuovo. “Credo che tornerò. Buona giornata”.

I due camerieri -nonché fidanzati- erano rimasti in disparte ad assistere al dialogo. 

“Ha la travolgente simpatia di un gatto deciso a distruggerti il rivestimento del divano, e anche lo stesso sguardo” decretò Anathema.

“Ma no, dai, sembra a posto” protestò il collega.

“Amore, vorrei darti ragione ma il suo bel sederino snello non sopperisce alle lacune relazionali che Madre Natura gli ha affibbiato alla nascita”.

“Beh, il capo lo ha squadrato per benino. Con ammirazione”.

“Ha anche lui i suoi difetti, purtroppo” scosse la testa sconsolata. “Il più interessato tra i due mi è sembrato proprio il Mick Jagger dei poveri. Gli ha persino dato un biglietto da visita, con recapito e tutto. Ah, gli uomini e le loro pessime tecniche di rimorchio!” ridacchiò esilarata.

Newton la guardò di traverso. “Anathema. Ti ricordo che sono un uomo anch’io, fino a prova contraria”.

Il sorriso della ragazza divenne luciferino. “Infatti ho fatto io la prima mossa, altrimenti a quest’ora saremmo stati ancora amici”.

Torino era una città monumentale e al tempo stesso accogliente, e Aziraphale la amava per quella sua duplice natura. Le strade ampie del centro storico che si intersecavano razionalmente e i portici di palazzi in stile risorgimentale, che riparavano con la loro ombra marciapiedi altrettanto larghi, ospitavano botteghe affollate e piene di mistero: librerie a conduzione famigliare in cui dare la caccia a volumi introvabili altrove, bar e pizzerie che offrivano il meglio delle specialità regionali e ogni sorta di street food a prezzi modici, bugigattoli antiquari, filiali di note catene di abbigliamento e piccole boutique che resistevano orgogliose alla concorrenza. Numerosi giardini pubblici si intervallavano a distanze regolari, offrendo ristoro e la piacevolezza di aiuole ben curate a chi vi si recava in passeggiata. Affacciate sul cuore pulsante della città, tra Piazza Castello e Piazza San Carlo, le rinomate cioccolaterie si offrivano languide agli sguardi bramosi dei passanti, nascondendo i propri tesori dietro a tendaggi di velluto e maestose insegne in legno scuro, lucidato dagli anni e dall’usura. 

La deliziosa Galleria Subalpina collegava le due grandi piazze; chi la imboccava aveva l’impressione di scoprire un passaggio segreto risalente alla Belle Époque e conservatosi intonso sino ai giorni nostri. Via Po, lunga al punto da sembrare infinita, sfociava nella splendida Piazza Vittorio Veneto, i cui locali notturni animavano la movida torinese. Lo spettacolo maggiore era però fornito dalla vista che da lì si godeva del fiume e della Gran Madre di Dio, uno dei più importanti luoghi di culto cattolici della città. Via Roma era un alveare di negozi di lusso e aveva il pregio di trovarsi vicino alla bella, storica sede del Museo Egizio. A pochi metri di distanza, Palazzo Madama e Palazzo Reale stordivano i turisti con la loro mole imponente ed aggraziata. In lontananza la Mole Antonelliana svettava sui tetti torinesi, vigilando sullo shopping colorato che animava Via Garibaldi. 

Aziraphale si recava spesso al mercato di Porta Palazzo per la spesa settimanale. Nel weekend, il Parco del Valentino ed il borgo medievale in esso contenuto erano una tappa obbligata da visitare insieme ad Adam, il suo barboncino toy. Più volte si era recato in gita alla Basilica di Superga, risalendo le colline sul trenino a cremagliera, e non mancava di compiere il suo personale pellegrinaggio presso la Reggia di Venaria Reale e la Palazzina di Stupinigi almeno una volta l’anno. Torino era una città dolce in cui vivere, ricca di iniziative culturali, vivace e tuttavia non troppo trafficata, all’apparenza severa e francese nell’architettura, purtroppo molto inquinata e penalizzata da un clima gelido d’inverno e umido d’estate. Aziraphale le perdonava anche i suoi difetti e le sue contraddizioni. 

“Èa Torino che devo parte della mia storia personale” si ritrovò a raccontare una settimana dopo a Crowley (“Anthony non mi rappresenta”), tornato in visita come aveva promesso. “La mia nonna materna è italiana, nata in questa città. Discende da una famiglia ebrea di origini miste, un po’ francesi e un po’ austriache. È merito suo se mi sono appassionato all’arte pasticciera: da bambino mi preparava dolci di ogni tipo, che risentivano parecchio delle sue origini mitteleuropee. Terminato il liceo a Londra mi sono iscritto all’Università di Scienze Gastronomiche di Pollenzo, in provincia di Cuneo, e ho conseguito un master in pasticceria presso Alma, la scuola di Gualtiero Marchesi. Per fare un po’ di esperienza ho lavorato a Brescia, nel laboratorio di Iginio Massari, per circa tre anni. Quando ho capito di dover spiegare le ali e cavarmela da solo, ho messo in valigia il libro di ricette di mia nonna e mi sono stabilito qui” sorrise al ricordo. 

Il volume occupava un posto speciale nella libreria di Aziraphale. Profumava di zucchero a velo ed essenza di fiori d’arancio. Le pagine, sottili come veli di cipolla, erano fitte di una grafia minuta e inclinata, vergata con inchiostro nero. Nelle giornate buie, in cui nemmeno la compagnia di Adam era sufficiente a colmare il peso della solitudine, ad Aziraphale bastava sfogliarlo e odorarne la copertina di cuoio invecchiato per tirarsi su di morale. Una tazza di caffè, un romanzo giallo a contorno ed ecco che l’illusione della felicità tornava come per magia.

Crowley, che aveva ascoltato in silenzio partecipe il proprietario di _Fell & co_, raccolse le ultime gocce di gelatina di mele al rum bianco con cui erano state annaffiate le rissoles di pere servitegli quel giorno. Le aveva apprezzate, così come le frittelline di uva di Corinto e la treccia alla siciliana (con frutta candita, pasta di mandorle e cannella) dei giorni precedenti, ma nessuno si era rivelato essere il suo dolce preferito. 

“Nemmeno questo è quello giusto, vero?” la voce di Aziraphale lo distolse dai suoi pensieri. 

“Oh? No, mi dispiace. Squisito, comunque” si pulì i residui di cibo con un tovagliolino di carta.

“Troverò il tuo preferito -mi scusi, il suo” si affrettò a correggersi il pasticciere, imbarazzato.

Crowley si alzò di scatto, rigido e impettito. Uno sfumato rossore gli scaldava le guance. “Non scusarti” borbottò. “Siamo coetanei, questi formalismi sono inutili. Tieni pure il resto. Alla prossima” proferì prima di uscire in tutta fretta dal locale. 

Aziraphale rimase perplesso a guardarlo allontanarsi. “Si è offeso?” domandò a nessuno in particolare.

Fu Newton, di turno a quell’ora, a offrire una risposta. “Capo, se mi consenti l’ardire… Devo dare ragione ad Anathema, quel tipo ha una cotta per te”.

“Figurati” sbuffò lui. 

Le settimane passarono senza che avvenissero grossi cambiamenti nella routine quotidiana di _Fell & co_. Anthony J. Crowley si aggiunse alla folta schiera degli habituée del locale, con sommo diletto dei camerieri e dei commessi che assistevano ai siparietti della strana coppia. Aziraphale lo accoglieva trepidante, impaziente di sottoporre all’uomo una nuova creazione. E invero si dava da fare con grande sfoggio di perizia culinaria, attingendo alle ricette della nonna. Di conseguenza, Crowley ebbe modo di gustare dolci sempre più sorprendenti e arditi: una bomba gelata al sorbetto di cocomero e parfait di lamponi; un golosissimo Paris-Brest di pasta bignè ricolmo di una crema composta da panna fresca, burro e nocciole tostate; torta ungherese dall’impasto ricco di semi di papavero e gherigli di noce tritati, morbida e corposa; il Savarin Lussemburgo, cotto al forno nel suo stampo e caramellato da uno sciroppo al kirsch con una soffice guarnizione di panna montata alla base e, in cima, more fresche immerse in gelatina d’albicocche; fagottini di mele Golden e crema spolverizzati di cannella e zucchero a velo; dolcetti di datteri alla coreana arricchiti da miele e pinoli; un inedito punch ghiacciato al tè, realizzato unendo pregiato Champagne francese al rum, lo zucchero, mezzo albume, il succo di un limone e di un’arancia non trattati. 

C’era di che ingrassare a dismisura o sviluppare un diabete da iperglicemia, ma sembrava che Crowley fosse immune alle calorie e che la sua insulina lavorasse a dovere. Arrivava in negozio verso le quattro meno cinque di ogni martedì, giovedì e sabato. Entrava con l’incedere di un airone stizzito, le gambe appuntite come matite, il nero dei suoi completi in pelle che ben si sposava al ciglio torvo che egli indossava a mo’ di segno distintivo, gli occhiali da sole posati in cima ai capelli. Nonostante la spocchia ostentata, era opinione comune (condivisa persino da alcuni clienti fedelissimi) che l’uomo celasse, dietro ai silenzi inespugnabili e ai vaghi cenni del capo con cui esprimeva il proprio apprezzamento, una profonda timidezza. 

“Anche il fidanzato di mia cugina Pepper, quando me l’ha presentato, mi intimidiva perché lo vedevo come un marcantonio perennemente incazzato” si lasciò sfuggire Anathema una volta, chiacchierando con Newton. “Poi però ho scoperto che erano le sopracciglia aggrottate a conferirgli un’aura minacciosa che non possedeva minimamente, e che in realtà era solo un gigantesco orsacchiotto imbranato”. 

“E credi che valga lo stesso per il signor Crowley?” 

“L’ho osservato spesso interagire con Aziraphale, in queste settimane, e ne ho ricavato una sensazione di enorme disagio. È goffo, impacciato, si mangia le parole, ne evita lo sguardo. Levagli gli abiti da impresario di pompe funebri con una passione per il sadomaso-”

“Il capo si offrirebbe volontario, penso” interloquì Newton, sbarazzino.

L’altra rabbrividì di disgusto. “Ti prego, non voglio pensare a lui in determinate situazioni. Invece, dicevo, se togli a Mick Jagger quegli straccetti emo-rock alla vorrei-essere-cool-e-far-cadere-le-mutande-a-chiunque rimane un insicuro, seppur molto affascinante, dinoccolato uomo di mezz’età che tenta di darsi un tono e niente più”.

“Sei severa con lui” la rimproverò.

“Lo sono perché ci intravedo del potenziale. Sembra realmente cotto di Aziraphale, ma se con il suo atteggiamento da Marchese Di Stocazzo -passami il francesismo- dovesse finire per ferirlo in qualche modo sappi che non rispondo della mia reazione” dichiarò la ragazza, preparando l’ordine per un tavolo lì vicino. 

“Io voglio essere ottimista” Newton tagliò una fetta di crostata al pompelmo rosa, la superficie coperta di spicchi pelati a vivo e luccicanti come granati. “Sento che andrà a finire bene”.

“Mi auguro che tu abbia ragione, caro. Mi si stringe il cuore a vedere Aziraphale sempre solo” disse Anathema, un velo di tristezza nella voce.

Crowley fissò il menu, palesemente indeciso. Alzò il capo verso Aziraphale. “Sono in difficoltà. Non so scegliere tra la bavarese alla menta, il budino alla spagnola e quello di ricotta alla romana” confessò ad occhi bassi, quasi si vergognasse. 

“Puoi prendere tutte e tre nel formato più piccolo. Abbiamo anche le monoporzioni, te l’ho detto, no?” propose l’altro con un sorriso. 

“Avrei preferito dimenticarlo. Tu e la tua pasticceria sarete la rovina della mia linea nonché del mio portafogli” ribatté l’altro, lasciando di stucco il proprietario. Era la prima volta che lo spigoloso Crowley azzardava una battuta di spirito. “Mi arrendo: portami le monoporzioni” si decise infine.

“Forse posso tentarti con una nuova ricetta. Dimmi che te ne pare, eh. Si tratta di una ciambella di pasta choux farcita con una delicatissima crema al latte aromatizzato al limone, panna montata e fragoline di bosco, ed una glassa con Alchermes fatta colare sopra” elencò fiero.

“…Ti odio. Prendo le monoporzioni da mangiare qui, e la ciambella da asporto” Crowley tentò di suonare contrariato, ma i suoi occhi furono attraversati da un bagliore divertito. 

“Sei il mio cliente preferito!” esclamò Aziraphale. “Se non stessi lavorando ti abbraccerei”.

Crowley fu lesto, persino abile, a coprire il rossore che gli divampò sulle guance. Non visti, i camerieri se la ridevano sotto ai baffi.

La simpatia tra i due uomini crebbe sempre più, insieme al piccolo ma nutrito fan club di dipendenti e clienti della pasticceria che vedevano di buon occhio quell’amicizia e anzi speravano che si evolvesse in altro. Entrambi traevano beneficio dalla rispettiva compagnia. Aziraphale era animato da un nuovo entusiasmo creativo che conferiva al suo lavoro e alle squisitezze che preparava una qualità superiore.   
Dal canto suo Crowley aveva smesso i panni di algido principino sul pisello e sorrideva apertamente, sfoggiando di tanto in tanto qualche capo colorato (e rivelatore della sua carnagione chiara) più adatto alla primavera che serpeggiava in città. Aveva inoltre preso l’abitudine di consumare le proprie ordinazioni appollaiato su uno degli sgabelli del bar, preferendo la vicinanza fisica di Aziraphale alla privacy offerta dal solito tavolino d’angolo. L’onnipresente Moleskine si stava riempiendo di appunti e annotazioni la cui natura era sconosciuta a chiunque, giacché Crowley aveva cura di chiuderla non appena una persona qualsiasi gli si avvicinava. 

“Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa scrivi con tanta foga su quell’agendina” lo accolse un giorno il proprietario del _Fell & co_ a mo’ di saluto. Sottolineò con una risata l’imbarazzo dell’altro. “Questa è la specialità del giorno, ci tengo ad avere un tuo parere” aggiunse poi.

Gli mise sotto il naso una coppetta di vetro istoriato traboccante mirtilli, fettine di fragola, banane, ananas, mango e more intere. “Macedonia in gelatina fredda di spumante; e non uno qualsiasi, bensì il Fiori d’Arancio dei Colli Euganei, ottenuto dall’uva Moscato Giallo più dolce e intensa. L’alcol si sente appena, in modo da esaltare la fragranza della frutta. È molto amato anche dagli astemi. Spero sia di tuo gusto”. 

Crowley osservò quel tripudio lucido e appetitoso. Non aveva dubbi che fosse buono. Scavando con il cucchiaino nella gelatina, divenne di colpo serio e pensoso. “Ho una domanda da farti”.

“Strano” l’altro si finse sorpreso. “Avanti, spara”.

“La tua è una pasticceria di classe, inserita in una delle vie più frequentate del centro. Hai una buona clientela. Mi chiedo come mai, trovandoti nella capitale mondiale del gianduia, tu non abbia pensato di produrre anche una linea di cioccolatini. Ti frutterebbe parecchio e attirerebbe ancora più clienti, non credi?” si fermò per riprendere fiato. Gli capitava di rado di formulare frasi tanto lunghe. 

Aziraphale scrollò le spalle. “Potrebbe essere una precisa scelta stilistica, la mia” ammise con nonchalance. “Sai, un modo per distinguermi dai concorrenti. Torino è piena di locali che vendono gianduiotti, li lascio volentieri a loro. Preferisco concentrarmi sulla pasticceria e sui gelati”.

“Ampliare la produzione però non sminuirebbe il tuo talento. Al contrario, sarebbe una freccia in più al tuo arco” insistette lui. 

“Sei gentile, ma non fa per me” lo guardò. “Se non conservassi il tuo aplomb in qualsiasi circostanza, mi verrebbe da pensare che tu sia nervoso. C’è un motivo particolare per cui sembri tenere tanto ad una mia futura carriera da ma_î_tre chocolatier?” insinuò con amichevole malizia. 

“No, cosa vai a pensare” ribatté Crowley in fretta. “Era un’idea, nient’altro. Ottima questa gelatina di frutta, a proposito”.

“Grazie. Domani ti farò trovare una sorpresa” promise Aziraphale, arricciando il naso come un coniglio molto carino.

La mattina seguente uscì sul Corriere Torino, il quotidiano della città, una recensione nella rubrica dedicata ai locali da non perdere e a quelli da cui tenersi ben lontani. La recensione -il cui titolo recitava _Fell & co: classico oppure obsoleto?_\- era firmata da Anthony J. Crowley, critico gastronomico.   
I complimenti alla perizia del pasticciere capo e alla bellezza del negozio (peccato per la mancanza di un’insegna come si deve!) abbondavano, e il voto finale assegnato dall’autore dell’articolo era quattro stelle su cinque. Il succo del discorso, da leggersi tra le righe tanto era espresso subdolamente, suggeriva però ben altro: ovvero che Aziraphale Fell era sì bravo e dedito al proprio lavoro come pochi professionisti del settore, ma il suo concetto di pasticceria era decisamente superato. Rifiutava di cimentarsi nel cake design, puntava su dolci cosmopoliti ma troppo elaborati e privi di quella ricercatezza trendy e fighetta che impazzava su Instagram tra i food blogger e le influencer. In compenso aveva la presunzione di credersi diverso, forse migliore dei suoi colleghi perché non si univa alla folta schiera di cioccolatai torinesi. Un vero peccato, concludeva il critico, che si dichiarava dispiaciuto di non aver potuto assegnare la quinta stella a _Fell & co_. 

Le reazioni non tardarono ad arrivare e furono tutte di carattere abbastanza turbolento. Molti clienti manifestarono indignazione e sostegno morale al proprietario ingiustamente vilipeso dalla stampa, ma quelli davvero inviperiti furono i fedelissimi che frequentavano il locale quotidianamente e che avevano conosciuto Crowley, il vile traditore, scambiandoci persino qualche parola. I commessi si sentivano altrettanto oltraggiati, perché stimavano Aziraphale e gli volevano bene. I suoi aiutanti avevano esitato a lungo sul presentarsi o meno in cucina, allarmati dai suoni che avevano sentito provenire al di là della porta chiusa. Quando ne era emerso il capo, scarmigliato e con un’espressione che definire sanguinaria era semplicemente eufemistico, si erano presi un bello spavento. Dietro il bancone, uno intento a scaldare l’acqua per il tè e l’altra con uno strofinaccio in mano, i camerieri discutevano tra loro del fattaccio, a bassa voce per non alimentare il malumore generale. 

“_What an asshole_” commentò Newton con accorata costernazione. In casi simili, l’uso della sua lingua madre era un palliativo per l’anima. 

“Quel figlio di un tagliagole” borbottò Anathema, in italiano. Allo sguardo interrogativo della collega, alzò le spalle. “Che c’è? Si insulta sempre la mamma degli stronzi, come se i padri non avessero alcuna responsabilità. ‘Figlio di un tagliagole’ suona meglio, è più infamante. La prostituta di rado sceglie il proprio mestiere, mentre uno che per campare uccide e deruba le persone è un bastardo senza appello” riprese a strofinare la superficie già pulita.

“Ci speravo tanto, sai. Sono deluso. Mi pareva un tipo sensibile, _a nice guy_, veramente interessato al boss” sospirò l’altro. “Non è stato sincero con lui. Una critica ci può stare, ma comportarsi così è proprio una bassezza”.

“Ha agito come il cuculo, il filibustiere: si è insinuato nel nostro nido e ha deposto l’uovo, sperando che il pulcino ci fagocitasse tutti” rincarò la dose Anathema. “Ah, ma se lo becco lo fucilo a vista. O magari gli sguinzaglio dietro Shadwell, il secondo marito di mia zia: è istruttore di arti marziali, non ci mette nulla a ridurlo in fin di vita” si esaltò.

“Beh, se hai intenzione di fargliela pagare ti conviene decidere una strategia in fretta” la avvertì il fidanzato, d’un tratto vigile. “Lo stronzo è qui” disse indicandolo con un cenno del capo, sprezzante.

Non sbagliava. Crowley varcò l’ingresso con l’usuale mescolanza di alterigia e ritrosia, gli occhi d’ambra puntati sul registratore di cassa aspettandosi di trovarvi Aziraphale, allegro e accogliente come suo solito. Non vedendolo si arrestò un attimo, spaesato. Al contrario avvertì gli sguardi dei presenti puntati su di sé, e nemmeno uno era benevolo. I due camerieri, in particolare, lo fissavano con astio. 

“Buongiorno, ragazzi” si schiarì la gola. “Il titolare c’è o-”

Prima che uno di loro potesse rispondergli per le rime, dal laboratorio fece capolino Aziraphale in persona, la divisa in perfetto ordine ed una confezione regalo per torte in mano. Soltanto un tic alla bocca che lo induceva a digrignare i denti ne rivelava il reale stato d’animo. Crowley lo percepì.

“La recensione non ti è piaciuta” realizzò, sulla difensiva. “Mi devi scusare. Non era quella la bozza originale, hanno fatto casino al giornale” provò a giustificarsi. 

“Offre la casa” replicò Aziraphale, incolore, posando la confezione sul bancone. “Benché antiquato, sono ancora in grado di svolgere il mio lavoro con professionalità. La prenda e se ne vada, signor Crowley. La sua presenza non è più gradita nel mio locale” gli diede le spalle e si apprestò a tornare in cucina.

“Aziraphale, per favore-”

“Hai sentito il capo” lo interruppe Newton, severo. “Smamma e non costringerci a cacciarti a calci nel sedere, screanzato”.

Simile ad un Cerbero, Anathema si materializzò di fianco a Crowley. “Prego, mi consenta di accompagnarla alla porta” disse e lo strattonò malamente fuori dal negozio, nel silenzio colmo di risentimento degli altri clienti. 

Aziraphale, rifugiatosi in bagno, si asciugò rabbioso una lacrima che aveva osato solcargli la guancia sinistra.

Crowley tornò a casa. Come girò le chiavi nella toppa, un abbaiare gioioso gli diede il benvenuto. Una massa di pelo nera come il carbone, fremente e saltellante gli andò incontro subito dopo. 

“Ciao, Warlock. Buono, buono, papà è tornato” lo prese in braccio e accettò di buon grado una leccata sotto al mento. “Hai sentito la mia mancanza, eh?” baciò il cagnolino sulla testa e lo rimise giù. 

Trasse in salvo la torta -o forse la mela avvelenata?- della pasticceria _Fell & co_, portandola in cucina. La lasciò accanto al lavello senza degnarla di un’occhiata e prelevò dal frigorifero il cibo per cani (macinato di tacchino cotto insieme a carote bollite opera del suo macellaio di fiducia), che versò in una ciotola e diede a Warlock. Guardò l’orologio appeso alla parete. Erano le sei, un po’ in anticipo rispetto ai suoi soliti orari, ma non gli importava. In quattro e quattr’otto mise insieme una cena squallida e misera come si sentiva lui in quel momento: del pane in cassetta, una lattina di tonno di sottomarca, una mela verde e una bottiglia di birra vuota per tre quarti. Apparecchiò il tavolo con una tovaglietta all’americana, di quelle usate per la colazione. Non aveva davvero fame. Raramente ne aveva, nella desolazione del suo appartamento. 

Non c’era calore in quelle stanze arredate in modo spartano, nelle pareti spoglie prive di quadri o stampe, nelle piastrelle lucide del bagno, nella sua camera da letto, nel televisore muto. L’unico sprazzo di vita domestica era costituito da Warlock, dai suoi giocattoli, dalle briciole di cibo che talvolta spargeva in giro in preda alla foga divoratrice, e da una lussureggiante collezione di piante esposte nel terrazzo a nord-ovest. Crowley non aveva problemi ad ammettere di essere una persona introversa e chiusa, tendente all’isolamento, che al consorzio umano preferiva di gran lunga la compagnia di esseri a quattro zampe o, meglio ancora, dotati di foglie e radici. Faticava maggiormente ad accettare la causa di quella solitudine, cioè i propri fantasmi. Qualcuno però li avrebbe definiti diversamente, attribuendo tutta la responsabilità al suo carattere ombroso e ad esperienze passate non certo traumatiche ma formative. 

Il padre diplomatico aveva trascinato con sé la famiglia in giro per il mondo, incarico dopo incarico, garantendo a moglie e figlio qualche anno di stabilità salvo poi sradicarli e ripartire per una nuova avventura. Crowley aveva frequentato scuole pubbliche e istituiti privati, ricavandone una cultura a tratti lacunosa e imparando diverse lingue. Le amicizie, poche e difficoltose a causa della sua indole timida, non avevano retto. Le relazioni amorose erano state fugaci, insignificanti storielle senza ricorrenze né la possibilità di costruire alcunché. Completati gli studi di enogastronomia, era volato negli Stati Uniti per il suo primo incarico importante. Lo stile di vita estraniante americano non aveva giovato alla sua modesta condizione di infelicità, pertanto quando un conoscente lo aveva contattato per offrirgli un posto in Italia come critico gastronomico freelance non ci aveva pensato su due volte e si era trasferito a Roma, dove la sua strada aveva era incrociato quella di Warlock. In seguito ad una promozione erano approdati insieme a Torino, in cui abitavano da circa un anno. 

Fine della storia, pensò l’uomo dando una carezza al cagnolino finalmente sazio. La cena restava intonsa sul tavolo. La confezione della pasticceria lo tentava, immobile sul ripiano vicino ai fornelli, e al tempo stesso sembrava sfidarlo. Mangiami se hai coraggio, gli sussurrava beffarda. Fine della storia, ripeté Crowley a voce alta. Devo assumermi le mie responsabilità. Disfò la scatola con mano tremante, trattenendo il fiato di fronte allo spettacolo che gli si parò dinnanzi agli occhi. Un budino giallo crema a due strati, semplice nella forma e riccamente punteggiato di frutta candita: ciliegie rosse come rubini, bucce di limoni verdi simili a smeraldi, scorze d’arancia di un vivo arancione. Un bigliettino volato fuori dalla scatola identificava il dessert come crema ottomana. 

Il giornalista ammirò ancora un poco quell’opera d’arte, realizzata con il cuore da un uomo buono che probabilmente aveva perduto ancora prima di poterlo conquistare. Rovistò nel cassetto dove teneva le posate. Affondò il cucchiaino nel composto spumoso, sorprendendosi nel pescare altra frutta candita e biscotti ridotti a dadini. I sapori gli esplosero nel palato. La tenue crema al latte, l’aroma intenso della vaniglia che le dava corpo e una dolcezza senza pari, la consistenza croccante dei biscotti data dalle mandorle tritate, il gusto acidulo degli agrumi mitigato dalle ciliegie. Quel dolce era stato preparato con amore, un amore che lui non meritava. Il cucchiaio cadde di mano a Crowley, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime. 

Attese che fosse giunta l’ora di chiusura e che i dipendenti se ne fossero andati. Aziraphale chiudeva il locale ogni sera alle sette e mezza ed era l’ultimo ad uscire. Non permetteva a nessuno di pulire e ribaltare le sedie sui tavoli; ci teneva a farlo personalmente. Sosteneva che svolgere quegli umili compiti lo rilassasse. Crowley, parcheggiato in doppia fila dentro la sua fidata Bentley nera, aspettò addirittura che la saracinesca fosse mezza abbassata, in modo da essere sicuro che in pasticceria fosse rimasto solo lui. Con un’agile mossa scese dalla macchina ed entrò. 

Aziraphale si voltò. “Avevo appena passato lo straccio” osservò, gelido. “Ma suppongo di doverti preferire ad un ladro”.

“Vorrei parlarti. Spiegarmi” pronunciò goffamente Crowley. Giacché l’altro non lo aveva invitato a sedersi, rimase in piedi come uno stoccafisso. 

“Non sono interessato ad ascoltare altre balle da parte tua” incrociò le braccia. “Sono stanco. Voglio tornare a casa. Non ho tempo per le tue stronzate, onestamente”.

“Scusami” gli parlò sopra. Tacque un attimo. “Scusa. Avrei dovuto chiarire chi ero e perché ero venuto qui da subito. Non mentivo quando ti ho detto che avevo sentito molti commenti positivi sul tuo conto. Il giornale mi aveva affidato il compito di recensire il _Fell & co_. Pensavo… Non so, che mi avresti trattato diversamente se mi fossi presentato come critico gastronomico. Che saresti stato meno spontaneo, più reticente a parlare del tuo lavoro con sincerità”.

“Mi hai giudicato a priori” lo accusò Aziraphale.

“Infatti, è stato un mio errore. E quando mi sono reso conto di aver fatto una cazzata ormai era troppo tardi per rivelare la mia identità senza conseguenze. Ti sei mostrato così gentile con me sin dal primo giorno, hai sopportato le mie domande petulanti senza mai vacillare, rispondendo con competenza e dedizione. Sempre disponibile, sempre sorridente. Mi trovavo bene con te; è raro che accada, che mi senta a mio agio con un estraneo. Desideravo esserti amico, anche se il nostro era un rapporto cliente-venditore”.

“Ho smesso di considerarti un semplice cliente da un bel po’, Anthony” Aziraphale evitò di incrociare il suo sguardo mentre le parole gli sgorgavano dalla bocca senza che lui potesse arginarle. 

L’ambiente si riempì di un silenzio emozionato, carico di tensione. 

“Non lo avevo capito. Scusami, sono una frana nei rapporti umani” scosse la testa. “Quello che ho scritto nella recensione lo penso davvero. L’ho formulato male e l’editing del curatore della rubrica ci ha messo il carico da undici, ma sono realmente convinto che se ti dessi alla produzione del cioccolato il locale avrebbe una marcia in più. Avendo vissuto a New York, dove va di moda un altro tipo di pasticceria, non è stato facile abituarmi alla tua, tradizionale e poco incline ad assecondare le variazioni del mercato. Tuttavia, sono ugualmente certo del tuo talento e credo che tu abbia un grande dono. I miei, sebbene espressi nel tono sbagliato, volevano essere consigli e non critiche. Consigli per spronarti a migliorare, aprirti alle novità. Tengo a te, Aziraphale, desidero il tuo successo e soprattutto la tua felicità. Devi credermi”.

“Sarebbe bastata un po’ di sincerità all’inizio, prima che la situazione ti sfuggisse di mano” sospirò lui. “Mi sono sentito preso in giro”.

“Adesso lo so, e mi dispiace immensamente” Crowley avanzò di un passo. “Sono venuto qui per questo. Non mi aspetto che mi perdoni, sono stato un cretino e merito la tua freddezza. Volevo solo chiederti scusa. Mettere le cose in chiaro”.

“Nient’altro?” la domanda suonò come una sfida. 

Si costrinse ad essere sincero fino in fondo. “La crema ottomana” mormorò.

“Non ti è piaciuta?” si accigliò.

Scosse la testa, sorridendo timidamente. “È il mio preferito”. 

Aziraphale accolse la rivelazione con un silenzio stupito. Osservò l’uomo di fronte a sé strofinarsi goffamente le nocche, dondolando il proprio peso da un piede all’altro simile ad un bambino insicuro. Alla fine i sentimenti che provava ebbero la meglio sul suo orgoglio. 

“Siediti” disse. “Parliamo”. 

Gli tese una mano. Crowley la afferrò. 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction nasce come rielaborazione di un’altra, sempre scritta da me ma per un altro fandom.  
Rileggendola, qualche giorno fa, son quasi caduta dalla sedia: la trama era perfetta per gli Ineffable Husbands (almeno secondo il mio modesto parere xD), perciò -mi sono detta- perché non sfruttarla?  
Spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro.
> 
> Torino è una città che adoro e che finora ho visitato tre volte. Un pochino credo di conoscerla, ma giacché non sono infallibile invito gli eventuali lettori torinesi a perdonare la superficialità delle mie descrizioni del centro storico e a correggermi, dovessero ritenerlo necessario.
> 
> Una cliccatina è sempre gradita: https://www.facebook.com/IlGeniodelMaleEFP/?ref=bookmarks.
> 
> P.S. Il titolo fa riferimento all’esclamazione di piacere che Aziraphale è solito rivolgere ad un piatto ben cucinato. Lo specifico per chi tra i lettori avesse visto Good Omens doppiato in italiano.


End file.
